


you're my aesthetic

by Fim (damaskino)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, M/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaskino/pseuds/Fim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora sends Shun anon hate. Among other things.<br/>(modern au where everyone's on the internet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is crack plz don't take it srsly

[anon said: _lol why don’t you just delete your blog]_

Shun slams his hands on his desk and glares at the screen. This anon has been sending him nasty messages constantly for over a month now, with jabs ranging from “your blog is boring” to “I can’t believe you just posted that, what a loser.” And his blog is _not_ boring. It isn’t his fault some douchebag on the internet can’t appreciate it.

“It’s that _asshole_ again!” he yells, loud enough that his roommate audibly drops something in the bathroom and turns the faucet off.

“Oh my God just block his IP address,” Yuuto groans from behind the doors.

“That would feel like losing,” Shun grumbles as he types out a vehement reply in all caps.

 

 

 

“That’s it for this week!” Yuuya says cheerfully at his webcam. “Thanks for watching and supporting me, and if you’re new, don’t forget to subscribe!”

Yuuya is a relatively popular daily life and humor vlogger on Youtube. His channel is named “You Go Tonight!”, and he’s been able to maintain a weekly schedule for at least, like, two months now, with this video he just finished filming being the last one in the month. He’s so proud that he’s scheduled a small achievement party with his friends for later tonight. He’s good enough with his editing software that it usually doesn’t take too long, so he plans on uploading within a few hours as soon as he puts it all together.

He opens up Twitter, which he uses to post updates and to interact with his fans. In its creation, “You Go Tonight!” was supposed to uplifting and some sort of empowering; hence, the name. He spends a good chunk of his time sending encouraging messages to the people who @ him, and then writes out a tweet, “Just finished filming this week’s video. I’ll be posting in a few hours! ;D”

Grinning to himself, he tabs over to his notifications so he can watch people fave and comment, reveling in the attention. Then, he gets a curious notification.

_“ **Leo Corporation** followed you”_

“—why,” is all Yuuya can say as he squints at the screen.

 

 

 

“Who is this person you followed on the company’s twitter?” Reiji Akaba’s PR assistant looks over at him to ask.

Reiji shrugs and doesn’t answer.

He doesn’t have a personal twitter.

 

 

 

Yuuto’s a b&w soft grunge aesthetic blogger.  At first it was just that; mostly he just reblogged various picture posts he came across while scrolling through his dashboard and tracked tags, and sometimes he’d photoshop a picture or two that he took himself. Then he posted a selfie, and a popular blog reblogged it, and now he’s sitting at almost 10k followers and he still just posts the same things.

(He likes to believe his followers are there for the Aesthetic.)

Sometimes Yuuto also posts pictures of Shun, mostly because they’re roommates and he sees him more often than not. And, well, Shun’s attractive, at the very least. He makes a good photography subject.

The first time he did it, his inbox was flooded with a barrage of

_“Who was the person in your last post?”_

(that’s my roommate. he has a tumblr over at raidraptors!)

_“OH MY GOD IS HE UR BF???!!!”_

(yeah, I guess)

_“HE’S SOOOOO DREAMY I WANT TO LICK THOSE CHEEKBONES”_

Yuuto doesn’t reply to these ones.

_“will u plz marry me yootu <3 <3 <# <3 uwu”_

                He doesn’t reply to these either.

It wasn’t until people started going “your boyfriend is so hot!” that he realized that when the one person had said “BF” all of his followers had taken it as “boyfriend” and not “best friend”, but at that point it’d blown up so much that he didn’t have the heart to correct them retroactively.

Anyway, it was the only reason Shun’s I-only-post-birds-of-prey-with-no-tags-or-captions blog had any significant amount of followers at all.

 

 

 

When Yuzu checked her email that night, she shrieked with joy and called her best friend up right away.

“Yuuya!!!” she said excitedly into her phone, “I got an email from a recording company and they said they saw my Youtube Channel and were interested in maybe signing me!”

“Holy crap, that’s amazing!” her friend said back. He sounded like he’d been sleeping, which Yuzu knew he wasn’t supposed to be doing because he still hadn’t posted this week’s video.

“Yeah, they said that saw that music video you made for me last month and they like my singing—I’M FINALLY GETTING NOTICED, YUUYA!”

“Congrats! Do you know what company it is?”

“Uhh I didn’t really read it closely—something about a. Red horse?”

“Super cool anyway—”

“Of course it is! Now get up and finish editing that video.”

 

 

 

Yuugo doesn’t really use social media websites very much. At one point he’d briefly entertained starting a channel or a page to stream the video games he played, but it never really took off so it got boring real fast. Rin had convinced him to get a Twitter, but he never really uses it.

Especially since, every time he logs on, all he has are messages from people going “you’re the best, yuuya!” and “I loved ______ that you posted last week!”

He has no idea who these people are and how they found @yuugotonight but whoever this Yuuya is, he hates him.

 

 

 

Sora cackles to himself as he hits send again. He can’t even remember how he found this lame blog about birds, but the crazed responses he gets if he just so much as sends a “your blog sucks” is enough to entertain him for an entire day.

He types in the url of another blog, one that he doesn’t actually send hate to. He honestly just sends one-liners like “hello” because when he did it the first time, the person behind the blog had completely freaked out and overreacted hilariously (she’s actually a classmate of his, but she doesn’t know that).

But the message doesn’t go through.

Sora frowns and pulls out his phone, taking a selfie of his cute, pouty face. He posts it on his tumblr with the caption, “But you didn’t have to cut me off :’(((“ and waits. Soon, he starts getting replies from his followers who all go “aww, don’t cry!!”, “you’re soooo cute,” and “did someone do something to hurt you??? >:(“ and he leans against his hand contently. Ahhh, the sweet smell of popularity.

He proceeds to make a new Facebook account and tries again.

 

 

 

Say what you want about him, but Yuuya’s #1 fan will never be anyone but Shingo. He has an entire playlist on Youtube dedicated to all his favorite “You Go Tonight!” videos. He follows Yuuya’s Twitter religiously, and makes sure he’s always the first to comment whenever he posts something new. If Yuuya ever came out with fan merchandise, Shingo would probably buy 5 copies of every one.

He has the money for it, anyway.

Shingo clears his throat at his tripod, striking a Cool Pose and smiling charmingly. “Hello, watchers,” he begins, “I dedicate this dance video to Yuuya Sakaki. If you like it, share it.”

He’ll @ this video at Yuuya in as many ways as he can. Yuuya will notice him eventually.

 

 

 

Serena sits down at a café table with her classmate, eyes glued to the Facebook app on her phone.

“hey,” said one new message, from a name that looked more like a username than an actual name. And she recognizes that username.

“How does he keep finding me,” she whispers under her breath.

Across from her, Yuuri raises one bushy eyebrow.

“Tumblr scum again?”


End file.
